


everything about them

by cherry_umbra



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, Non-Binary Party Poison, Other, also this is the first thing ive made for danger days, i made this for ME after not writing since november, thinkin about how much you love your partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_umbra/pseuds/cherry_umbra
Summary: Jet Star is a sap
Relationships: Jet Star/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	everything about them

**Author's Note:**

> this was made by me for me (and i haven't written in months)

Everytime he looks at them, it’s like he has butterflies in his stomach.

And yeah, that sounds corny as hell, but it’s true. Jet just - he just loves Party so damn much. Every little thing about them makes his heart swell and, damnit, they’re just so  _ perfect _ .

From the way Party’s nose scrunches up when they’re thinking, to the way the edges of their eyes crinkle when they smile. From the way their bright red hair practically  _ shines _ in the sun, to the little swagger Party’ll do when they’re about to mess with someone. Jet could go on for  _ hours _ about all of the things he likes about one Party Poison. 

“Ya know, Jet, you think too loud.”

He blinked, and looked down.

Party was laying on top of him, chin on top of their hands, with this  _ look _ in their eyes. Their room was dark, and Jet belatedly remembered that both of them were trying to sleep in the short amount of time when the desert wasn’t trying to boil them, but instead freeze anyone who had the misfortune of being outside. 

A tiny amount of moonlight had slipped in through the boarded up windows of the diner, illuminating Party’s face like some cheap pre-war romance novel would have said. They looked  _ gorgeous _ , and Jet wanted to kiss them.

So he did.

Party pulled away after a few moments with this  _ giggle _ and a smile, and Jet was so  _ ridiculously  _ in love.

“Somethin’ on your mind?” they said.

“Just thinking about how much I love you and how amazing you are,” he kissed them again. Honestly, he could stay like this forever. On a makeshift bed made of blankets, pillows, and spite in the middle of the desert, caked in sand and grime, kissing the wonderful, talented person on top of him.

“You’re a sap.”   


“And you love me for it,” and then he was sitting up, hugging Party close, peppering kisses all over their face, on their nose, in their hair, down their neck and along their shoulders. The red-head in his arms laughed, lacing their arms around his neck, one hand finding its way into his mess of curls.

And then Party was grabbing his jaw and kissing him proper, and he was on his back again, with their arms and legs around him.

Call him, the one and only Jet Star, a sap, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. 


End file.
